thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alicerosewright/Galina Hem
Name: Galina Hem Gender: Female District: Any District Age: 18 Personality: Galina is very kind to those she likes. She’ll be sweet, kind and lovely to particular people, and will definitely make an effort to be polite in the Capitol. She strives to be unique and hates wearing similar clothes or looking the same as people. However, Galina’s mood can switch from innocent child to a bloodthirsty adult in the flick of switch. Galina’s mood is usually the latter. She’s infamous in her school for always being cruel to the younger kids. If things don’t go her way, she gets angry and won’t hesitate to take her anger out on someone. She doesn’t care about people’s pain and will have no remorse in the Games. She takes everything as it comes and speaks her mind without thinking. She’s undeniably rude but to the Capitol, she’ll be the ever-sweet, innocent adolescent, even though inside she hates nothing more than the Capitol. She even wants to rebel against them. They’ll be in for a shock when they see her in the Games. Strengths: No remorse, emotional strength Fears: Falling in love, being the same as people Weapons: Flail, sword, axe (anything that she can swing) Alliance: Careers, the strongest group of people (she doesn’t care about personalities, she only wants the top skilled people in her alliance). Description: Galina has spent her whole life trying to be unique. She dyed her hair a purple-red as she figured her golden-blonde hair wasn’t very nice. Eventually it’ll grow out, though. Her hair is cropped short and messy, but Galina couldn’t care less about what people think of her. She just wants to be unique. She likes the colour teal, or dark blues. She wears dark makeup to creep people out but is willing to wear pretty light colours to attract sponsors. But her favourite thing is silver jewelry. Interview angle: Look strong and sexy but give yourself an edge. Keep yourself mysterious and as the interview goes on, open up more and more about your past. Bloodbath Strategy: Get whatever you can, and make as many kills as possible, but try to avoid fights where you know you’ll lose. Try to get the best weapons whilst fighting off attacks. When the Bloodbath calms down, meet up with alliance and plan who to kill next. Games Strategy: '''Pick off tributes one by one. '''Maybe kill a few of your allies when the others aren’t looking – make it look like an accident... i.e. drowning in the river, poisoned food, choked on food etc... Set traps for other tributes that aren't allied with you mainly. Kill as many as possible, but still keeping your water and food supplies topped up. You won’t have to rely on Cornucopia food as you must focus on hunting and foraging in the training centre. But also balance it out with some weapons training. ' 'Backstory: Galina’s family had always been untouched by the Hunger Games. They weren’t rich or poor, and didn’t make deals with anyone. They were honest people and Galina's parents and twin were very well known for their kindness. They also just happened to be a very lucky family. None of their family had been reaped for decades. Galina was fond of her sister: Catalina, who was probably the kindest of all the Hem family. They were twins, after all. They spent most of their time together. Catalina taught Galina to be kind and nice towards other people, even if they were horrible to her. They helped out the homeless and donated whatever they could to others. This was the nice side of Galina. But when she was out of Catalina’s view, Galina would turn cruel and horrible. She was a bully, and almost relished people’s distress. She bullied one particular child for most of his life just because he annoyed Galina greatly, and forced him to volunteer otherwise she threatened to make his life torture. And she would have made it torture, but he volunteered and Galina never saw him again, much to her delight. But Galina would be taught a hard lesson, when the family’s Hunger Games luck was about to run out. Catalina and Galina lined up normally one year expecting to go home and exchange gifts as usual, like they would have done in the past years. The escort called out the male’s name first and Catalina giggled with her twin as the boy stepped up. They both thought he was kind of cute. Then the escort pulled out the girl’s name and the twins both turned to leave. “Galina Hem.” They stopped in their tracks, and realized. Galina had been reaped. Catalina watched in horror as her sister stepped up to the podium. Catalina went to volunteer for her twin – even grabbing onto her arms and refusing to let go, but Galina stopped her with an unfamiliar calmness. Peacekeepers stood by carefully. They didn't know what to make of the situation. Was there going to be a volunteer or not? “No, Catalina. I can do this. Let me go,” Galina said composedly, her face still. Catalina still refused to let her sister go. There was no way she'd let the chance of saving her twin go. Galina looked her twin squarely in the eyes, emotionless. “I want this.” Catalina had always vowed to answer someone’s dying wish if she could. And this was Galina’s. So Galina was freed from her sister’s grasp and strolled up to the stage as if she did it every day. But Galina took an oath in her mind. ‘''I will come home. I will not die. I will return to Catalina, and I will bring the Capitol to its knees.’ '''Family Members: '''Catalina Hem (twin sister) '''Token': A necklace that was owned by Galina’s mother. It was reminiscent of a bird, with a sharp point at the top and silver wings stretched out on the side. In the middle is a silver pearl that Galina believes brings her prosperity and luck. Category:Blog posts